Bouncing Bags of Floury Joy
by x.Twilight-Freak
Summary: One of Emmett's jokes at school goes wrong, and now all of the younger Cullens plus Bella have to pay for it in the principal's waccky version of family living. Who's paired with who?
1. Juciy or Scrambled?

Rosalie's POV

**Rosalie's POV**

Lunch. The second meal of the day, generally not as big as the first or last, and not as important. Or so I've heard. It's true that many people in the small cafeteria that would most likely fit in my closet were eating and talking amicably between themselves about their trivial worries and hopes. Stupid, I think.

As I glanced down at my tray of food, human food, I saw a normal slice of pizza and a glass of juice. No, I wouldn't be eating. Not now anyways. No, I did not hunger for grease slathered pie with crushed tomatoes, nor did I hope the freshly squeezed orange juice would quench my thirst. Not anymore.

As I was moving my gaze from the disgusting lunch, though I could never escape the horrid smell, I caught my reflection and smiled. I was beautiful, and I made sure everyone knew that. It was one of the things that made this life bearable. Taking another look, I caught someone else's reflection. Someone I knew very well. My husband.

Looking closer, I noticed something wrong. He was suppressing a smirk, and his eyes were looking back and forth along the table. He was acting shifty and that could mean only one thing. Well, two actually. One, he was plotting, or already executed a practical joke and was waiting for the shoe to drop. Two, my perfect appearance at school might just be tarnished.

Sighing I looked back at my reflection and moved a piece of hair back into place. Perfect. One thing's for sure, he's definitely going to get it when we get home. After I clean up, of course. I'll let him bask in his nervousness for a while. Oh yes. I narrowed my eyes. Things are just starting, and I'll have the last laugh.

--

**Edward's POV**

Finally lunch, even though I will not be eating. No more sitting though something I already knew. My whole family was smart enough, we pretty much all get A+'s. we didn't need school, but we chose to go anyway.

I didn't mind lunch as much as Rosalie, it was the time that I really got to spend time with Bella. Well, at school anyways. And it felt good knowing that she ate, even though she does anyway it just makes me happy to know that she's keeping healthy. I love how cute she looks when she eats.

I glanced at my family, wonder what was on their minds. It was pretty clear what was on Rose's. She always thinks about herself, she caught her reflection again. I didn't need my mind reading to figure out what was on her mind. It was pretty obvious. Alice was thinking about Jasper. Then she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. I glanced at Emmett, he was saying he hated me, I couldn't help but to laugh. After I had enough of his songs I started reading what was on Jaspers. It was original, just Alice, they were thinking about each other. Then I looked back down at Bella and sighed. I wish I could read her mind.

--

**Emmett's POV**

The thing I hated about my pranks is that Edward would always be able to read my mind! Stupid Edward, I hope you're listening! I hate you! He turned to me and laughed. Everyone else was too pre-occupied to notice him laugh. I was careful of what I thought and he didn't know I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

My best trick was to sing a very, very, VERY annoying song in my head and make sure it got stuck in his and then he would tune me out for awhile. It worked very well, unless I was caught thinking about the plan for one second. He usually left the table. Everyone learned sooner or later why he moved.

The song I sang in my head was usually scout songs or camp songs, Edward hates those the most. For today's prank I decided to put, _this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends._ Then when that one was used out, ( to make it seem like I wasn't planning anything ) I would simply switch to, _I found a peanut I found a peanut I found a peanut last night, last night I found a peanut, I found a peanut last night_. It was very cleaver thinking if I do say so myself.

I suppressed the urge to laugh at I studied the other member of this table. Ha ha ha, those suckers won't see it comin'. It'll hit em' like a bird flying into a glass window. I just can't wait to put my plan in action. I felt a smirk appear across my face, and thankfully I washed it away before anyone could notice.

It's gonna be so messy Rosalie is probably gonna kill me, but it will be worth it. Edward and Jasper would probably help her out while Alice and Bella stand there laughing at my pain, but I didn't care. I would do anything to se the look on there faces.

My plan was brilliant! I had snuck into the school last night and set everything up myself. I would simply pull a string; the eggs would fall on their heads. And as they would get up, flour would pour out from those big bags! My plan was genius! I was so proud of myself.

Now to put my plan in action. I said I needed a napkin cuz I 'accidently' spilt my juice. I got up and headed for the napkins. I pulled the string and watched and laughed. The eggs splattered all over their heads, and then the flour came pouring on them. I started to laugh uncontrollably! I fell to the ground and if I could I'd probably piss myself.

--

Alice's POV

As the eggs started splattering all over us, I wanted to KILL Emmett. I was really gonna hurt him. Then all of a sudden, flour started to pour over us. That did it, no more Mrs. Nice Alice! Emmett doesn't know what he got himself into, he's gonna PAY.

Once we were all covered in the stuff, yes ALL COVERED. Not one thing was clean. All full of that disgusting food. I couldn't believe he would do that. Actually I could but still!

I started to laugh, and thought of what Rose is gonna do to him, I can't wait to watch. Then what's left of him, that's if there is any, is gonna be mine! We better not get in any trouble, cuz that's gonna make it worse for HIM!

Jasper's POV

Emmett is so dead once I'm done with him... well, you know what I mean. The only thing funny about this is Rosalie's face; I can't help but to laugh. It will be so much fun watching what Rose's gonna do to him. I can't wait!

Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing, including Emmett. God, you could hear him over anything. Once the place calmed down the intercom came on. _Would all the Cullen's and Mrs. Swan please report to my office... IMMEDIATELY! _All I could say was, "Shit." as I said that everyone else said it at the same time.


	2. Who's Paired With Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, I do not own Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Alice's closet sniff, sniff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, I do not own Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Alice's closet sniff, sniff

**A/N: This may not be all exciting but once I figure out how to form the next chapter, you'll be pissin' your pants; I hope it's not on the rug tho...**

**Class of Family Living**

**Bella's POV**

_Would all the Cullen's and Mrs. Swan please report to my office... IMMEDIATELY! _After the intercom was off everyone at the table, including me all said "Shit." Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening! I am gonna kill Emmett! We're gonna be in so much trouble oh my god!

As we were walking to the office I couldn't help but to ask Alice what Edward and Jasper were planning to do to Emmett. Cuz is it was really good, I think I'll like to join in. as I was thinking a smirk came upon my face.

We were now in the office, great, let's see what kind of trouble Emmett got us into this time. As we were going to sit down, he took a big seat in front of us. I was so nervous, I never really got in trouble before, and I just gotta stop myself from hyperventilating. Jasper sent me calming waves. I said "thanks" in a very quite voice so only the vampires could here me and he nodded.

The principal started to talk, "Well, well, well, what did Emmett do this time?" he turned to Emmett. Everyone including the principal laughed. Then he started to talk again.

"It was Emmett wasn't it?" he asked while turning to me.

I looked around to see if we should bail him out or leave him hanging, Edward nodded and all of us except Emmett said, "Emmett did it", and pointed at him. "Oh, yeah thanks guys," He said sarcastically and let out a low growl that only the vampires could here.

"Well, that doesn't really matter cuz I have the power. Does any of you know what me dream is? Any? No? Whatever, I don't care, it's to have my own little family living class, you know where they care for babies flour bags? That's my dream as a principal, to have my own family living." After he made that little speech he got up and lifted his head up high and look proud.

"Sooo, what does this class have anything to do with us?" Emmett asked.

"Well," the principal continued, "I was thinking that maybe you six could be the first to try out the class and you have to choice because that's your punishment." There was a long pause then he started talking again. "So, who's ready to get started?" none of us answered. But then he got up and we had no choice but to follow.

--

**Jasper's POV**

We followed him into another room. The room was quite small, it had white walls and a beige coloured tiles on the floor. It had a stove and stuff that would go into the kitchen. There was also a hat that the principal picked up. There were a whole bunch of tiny little papers that had letters of it but I couldn't see what was on it.

As he lifted two papers at a time, he called our names and we were partners for whatever his wacky mind wanted. The partners are, Rosalie and I, Emmett and Edward, Alice and Bella.

I'm stuck with Rosalie... Rosalie, why can't it be Alice or someone else, not Rosalie! Emmett is sooooo gonna pay when we get home! I can't wait to hurt him!

"You're gonna take this bag of flour and treat it like a baby, all clear?" after he was done talking he handed out three bags of flour.

I can just imagine what Emmett's gonna do with it, haha, him and Edward are gonna fail! I can't wait to see if I was right about what I thought.

--

**Edward's POV**

I'm looking after a bag of flour... A BAG OF FREAKIN' FLOUR PEOPLE! I had enough of flour today, first I was covered in it and now I'm taking care of one like a baby? When is it gonna stop?! And to top it all of I'm with Emmett, of all people, Emmett. I don't just have to put up with flour as a child... the mother of that 'child' is Emmett. EMMETT PEOPLE! Could my day get any worse?

After I finished ranting about Emmett and the 'flour baby' I started to read everyone's minds, except the one I really wanted to. The love of my life, Bella. She's so cute when she's mad, hey, she's always cute. My mind was a bunch of mush, then Emmett started calling my name. Once I looked at him I said, "What the hell do you want Emmett?"

"What should we name our kid?" he asked with a huge smile, and it wasn't that 'I'm gonna pull another prank or do something to piss you off' sorta smile. It was more of a 'Oh my god Edward I'm a dad'... In his case, he's the mom, cuz there's no way in hell I'm being the mom, I have to be stuck with him, to freaking bad, I get to choose.

--

**Emmett's POV**

I'm a dad... I'm a FREAKING DAD! I looked up at Edward and smiled a happy smile. I could never be happier in my life... or existence in that case! Or wait... I could be the mom, knowing Edward he'd find a way to make him the dad. I just can't wait to spend some bonding time with little... Wait, we don't even have a naa-, we don't even know if it was a girl or a boy! So right after I thought of that I started to ask Edward but he just said,

"Do whatever the hell you want but I'm the dad."

"You drive a hard bargain..."

"I'll drive a hard bargain into your face if you don't shut up. I'm still pissed at you for getting me into this."

"Okay, okay. Deal" I finally agreed.

I still can't believe I'm a daa- I mean mom! I can't wait to tell Carlisle and Esme!

--

**Rosalie's POV**

Wonderful, I'm all messy. I knew something like this was gonna happen! Even tho I love my husband very much, I am gonna make him PAY! I could feel Jasper sending those stupid calming waves and I hissed and him to stop.

I'm sure working with Jasper should be _so much fun_! I can't _wait_ to get started. I rolled my eyes while thinking it. Edward laughed and looked away.

We finally got out and now we're all heading home to look after our 'flour babies'_. Great_, I thought while rolling my eyes once more.

--

**A/N: Well... I hope you like it, if you did please review, even if you didn't like it please review anyway and tell me what to fix ... I really need them, I need 10 for the next chapter... once again, please review!**


End file.
